Spic n' Span
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: America is watching Germany's apartment while he's gone, but what happens when Prussia decides to make a mess? And what if Germany just happens to be coming home that night before America can clean it up? America is going to have one rough night. -Germany X America : Lemon-
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! So guess what I did? I wrote a lemon! *goes in emo corner* This is what happens when I have writer's block at 1 in the morning... Either way the little story was stemmed from the idea of Germany getting turned on by cleaning. lol I'm sure I am not the first to think of it, but I do believe I am the first to put my thoughts onto paper...er word document. Either way, I hope you enjoy the crack that this story is. It's really really long, so I split it into two chapters because I suck!

BTW the only thing that I believe to be absolutely perfect in this entire story is Prussia's dialog. I do believe I out did myself there. XDD

P.S. I actually need a beta for my mature stuff because the one I have, I do not wish to scare. Lol Kat is thanking me somewhere. So please contact me if you want to beta any of my mature content fics. But I do ask that when you do contact me, actually sign the comment, I got some offers... from people who didn't sign. I can't find you, unless you sign that comment. So for the love of all things awesome, please sign the comment! Also if you spot any mistakes, please inform me. Thanks ^^

Ok I'm done ranting...

**EDIT:** Something happened and FanFiction decided to spit my story back to me. So I had to delete it and re upload it again... Sorry about that...

...

Title: Spick n' Span

Premise: America is watching Germany's apartment while he's gone, but what happens when Prussia decides to make a mess? And what if Germany just happens to be coming home that night before America can clean it up? America is going to have one very rough night.

Pair: GermanyXAmerica

Genre: Romance / Humor

Ratting: M

Warning: M for a reason kiddies. Sex, cross dressing {next chapter}, fowl language, etc. As in if you are not into this stuff then I suggest you turn back now. Also, this is my _first_ lemon I was able to complete {also got a block before I could finish one} so obviously, it's not the best... Sorry...

* * *

><p>A slue of curses broke out from the blonde's lips as he rushed to the kitchen of his apartment. Blue eyes scanned the contents of a cabinet before falling on the dish towel and dust spray. After collecting the cleaning appliances, he raced out towards the dinning room. He sprayed on the hard wood table before he viciously wiped it down to a reflective shine. He sighed in relief, knowing that he just avoided a disaster.<p>

He glanced out the window to the city skyline, hoping that his love would hurry home soon so his day of panic and heart attacks would be over. How could his lover leave him behind to take care of such a horrible child?

"Dude, settle down… You're worse then my _bruder_."

Okay so it was a really big child. "I won't calm down! This is the fifth time you spilled your beer on the table and…. And Get Your Feet Off The Table!" Alfred smacked the Prussian's booted feet off the expensive hard wood table. Gilbert glanced back at the man with a look that read too easily as, "really?"

"Look, bitch cakes, get the stick out of your ass and relax." He crossed his arms as he gave the American a stern look.

"I told you I can't! Germany actually entrusted me to watch over his spare apartment while he's off to visit Italy for business. This is like the biggest deal to me! If I screw up, he'll never want to see my face again!" America began to shake the albino nation in his seat, frantically making his point.

"OK, OK I GET IT, STOP SHAKING ME YOU _DUMMKOPT._" Alfred released his grip on the Prussian, still having panic well etched onto his expression. "Look, Alfie, I know you have this little obsessive, creepy, crush on my younger _bruder_, but seriously, it's not like he's going to jump you, and fuck your brains out as soon as he steps through that door and see's what a 'fantastic' job you've done." The red eyed nation glanced at Alfred, expecting him to have a hurt look, but got something else instead.

The American got a dreamy expression on his face as he imagined getting tackled to the floor and making passionate love with the German. Gilbert stared at Alfred, dead paned. He knew exactly what the other was thinking, and the Prussian didn't like it.

Not one bit.

He sighed frustratingly as he placed a hand to his forehead and leaned on the table. Again his body part was smacked away leaving a small smudge mark on the polished table. Alfred began to scrub it to its former glory. After he was done, Gilbert could have sworn he had seen a sparkle bounce out of it and hit him in the eye.

"Ok you little tight wad, time to ease up." The white haired Prussian got up from his seat, rubbing his eye and proceeded into the kitchen. Alfred, panic steadily growing at an alarming rate, raced into the kitchen to see what the other was planning. Gilbert was leaned over, going through the fridge. Alfred tried to get a closer look as he slowly inched towards the albino.

Suddenly his head came into view as he leaned back up, a smirk ever present on his face as he looked down. The refrigerator's door blocked Alfred's view of what the other could be looking at. Gilbert glanced towards Alfred. His grin still plastered to his face. He closed the door gently as he held two cans of beer.

"…G-Gilbert? W-what are you doing?" The American mentally cursed at his stuttering, but stood tall, ready to do battle. Gilbert tilted his head and shrugged.

"Oh… nothing~" He practically sing songed. He twisted around and sauntered off into the living room. Alfred quickly followed, determined to stop the maniac.

"You better not-" He began to warn, but Gilbert quickly cut him off.

"Do what?... Oh, you mean this?" Gilbert suddenly started to shake both cans.

"Gilbert! Stop That Right Now!" Alfred began to stomp towards the Prussian. The ex-nation smiled as he reached for the tab on one of the beers.

"PRUSSIA NO!" Alfred charged towards Gilbert, arms stretched out to stop the crazed man. Gilbert smirked and bolted in a random direction, trying to avoid the American.

A cackle of laughter erupted from Gilbert as he raced around the living room in circles. Gilbert gracefully leaping over any obstacles –including Ludwig's dogs- that came in his way, Alfred had no such grace clipping and tripping over everything that the Prussian avoided –save the dogs of course-. After knocking over enough furniture, Gilbert deemed it perfect and launched himself towards the kitchen, Alfred tailing after him, stringing colorful curses at the Prussian.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Gilbert began to laugh as he continued to shake the cans and dodge the blood thirsty American. Gilbert hopped onto one of counters and managed to kick whatever was a top it at Alfred, trying to put him off. After the attempts failed, the red eyed nation quickly opened up a cabinet and started hurling a slue of cake mixes at Alfred. It was working at getting Alfred off his back as he momentarily stopped and shielded himself, but it didn't last long.

He flung a bag of flour at the young nation, but he slammed his arm against the brown paper and the next thing Gilbert knew, there were clouds swirled around the kitchen. The Prussian quickly glanced at the figure in the middle of the flour cloud, and just like one of those awesome fighting characters that came from video games and anime shows; the swirling mass quickly became a tornado and dissipated to reveal a red eyed American partially covered in flour.

"Cool…" was Gilbert's only response, until Alfred charged at him. He quickly leapt off the counter and ran out the door. The blonde nation chased after him up the stairs and down a stretch of hallway. Gilbert ducked into a room while the other followed. The Prussian jumped onto a bed as Alfred leapt towards him. The intended tackle failed as Gilbert jumped off at the last second, sending Alfred to the mess of sheets and blankets.

Gilbert cackled like a mad man and ran out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. Alfred quickly untangled himself and raced after the Prussian, dragging a few of the blankets and sheets along with him.

"Gilbert, Get Your Ass Back Here!" The Prussian simply laughed as he ran into the living room once again. He suddenly stopped, which caused Alfred to halt as well. The two panted and heaved, Gilbert leaning forward, trying to catch his breath a little.

Gilbert then abruptly spun around with the widest smirk he ever had. Alfred's stomach tied itself into a knot.

"Do… Don't you… dare…" His previous animosity quickly burned out as he tried to catch his breath. Gilbert simply cackled and placed both beers in one hand and opened the tabs. The amber liquid sprayed across the room in an elegant arch as the Prussian spun in a circle laughing like a maniac.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Alfred. The spinning, the spraying, the staining, but through it all, he managed to ram into Gilbert and tackle him to the ground. The cans of beer flinging into the air and landing off to the side.

"You Son Of A Bitch! Look At This Mess! I have to clean all this up before Germany get's home!" Alfred grabbed the other nation's collar and started shaking him a little, all the while, Gilbert cackling to him self.

"Calm you tits, cupcake. You've got plenty of time to get this place sparkling like one of your gay vampires." Gilbert assured the younger nation as he chuckled. However Alfred wasn't the least bit relieved and he glared back at the albino.

"No I _don't,_ you fucking idiot! He comes back tonig-" Suddenly the sound of the door coming open and closing echoed down the main hall way.

"America, I'm back. I hope everything was alright while I was gone." The tapping of shoes abruptly stopped as Ludwig stared down at Alfred and Gilbert, taking in the surroundings. They too stared back at the German, who was about to loosen his tie. The awkward gaping continued on for a minute longer until Gilbert finally spoke up.

"Well, my American _freund_… You're fucked." Gilbert pushed Alfred off of him and sat up on his knees. "But he's a little good luck." He grabbed Alfred's face and pulled him in for a quick, overly dramatic kiss, sound effects included thanks to Gilbert. After the smooch, Gilbert jumped to his feet and began to dash down the main hall towards the door. "HAVE AN AWESOME TIME BITCHES!" He screamed before mock saluting and slamming the door shut.

Alfred quickly jumped up, over his shock from the kiss. "Mother Fucker! Get Your Ass Back Here!" He was about to chase said man out the door when he was close lined at the neck, sending him to the ground.

The blonde chocked and coughed a bit before he looked up at a very pissed German. If the overcast of black clouds wasn't a dead give away, Germany's eyes surely did the trick at convincing the other nation on the ground that he was planning to kill something. Alfred stuttered trying to explain himself.

"H-hey, G-Germany… Uhh… I-I-I'm s-sure you want t-to know what happened h-here, huh?" Alfred could have sworn he was suffocating from the intense rage that was poring out of the other blonde before him. Coughing a bit he tried to continue. "I-IT WAS ALL PRUSSIA'S FAULT!" Germany glared down at the nation sending another wave of anger.

"Clean. Up. **Now**…" The latter part of the statement came out in a low growl that caused Alfred to jump up and salute like a soldier.

"Yes Sir!" He then quickly ran out of the living room to grab the cleaning supplies.

* * *

><p>Ok so there's the first chapter. I'll make a note now to inform you that there is sex the next chapter. It'll be a little long, due to a little cross dressing {don't ask...}, however I'm sure you'll enjoy it. ^^<p>

**German to English translations:**

_Bruder =_ Brother

_Dummkopt_ = Idiot

_Freund_ = Friend

For those that are wondering _Spic n' Span_ is a phrase, used to mean when something is clean and "like new".

Honestly, I make mistakes in spelling and grammar all the time, and because I didn't get this story betaed, Kat will thank me for it, I probably made some I over looked. So please inform me of any mistakes. Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter two! Yay! I had to split the story into two chapters, only because I'm paranoid and I thought that it was way too long to be a oneshot. And yes I know other people made longer oneshots, but seriously, it's just me.

Also please don't be that asshole that has to flame my lemon writing. This is my first time actually completing a lemon. I would always get stuck somewhere and never finish it, so I ask you to be nice. Suggestions {though I can't believe I'm asking for them...} would be helpful when it comes to this sorta writing. Thanks ^^

Also, on another note, I have no freaking idea where I got the maid outfit idea from... I think it might have come from a doujinshi I read... Either way, I felt like squeezing it in while I was busy writing the first half of the story. So that's why it's a little long.

Enjoy~

Warning: Lemon, cross dressing, cursing, etc. If you don't like this stuff, I suggest turning back. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed as he scrubbed the beer out of the white carpet. He'd have to vacuum the soapy suds later. Dipping the scrub brush into the warm water, he mused how he was going to kill a certain Prussian. He day dreamed of how he was going to chock the bastard like a chicken.<p>

"America! Clean!" Alfred jumped as the deep German accent yelled. Deep blue eyes dared to take a glance towards the other nation as he scrubbed for dear life. Alfred saw Ludwig in a leather chair, his head resting on his hand, which also hid his mouth. His face, though, seemed to have a flush. A small one, but it was still noticeable. However, his eyes watched him as they glared daggers that cut much deeper then Alfred could imagine. He stopped staring at the terrifying German nation and began to scrub the carpet ten fold.

A few hours of that later and the carpet was squeaky clean. Alfred placed the cleaning supplies onto the dinning room table. Glancing at his hands, he noticed that they were beginning to prune. He'd have to vacuum the carpet to get the suds up. He heard Ludwig calling his dogs and sending them to a small room he had set up just for them. Alfred knew they didn't like the vacuum from the first time he used the machine. They nearly attacked him, and the noise complaint he had gotten did a horrid job on his ego.

The spectacled nation glanced at the table that still miraculously shined despite the disaster Gilbert brought upon the apartment. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared into his reflection.

"At least this was the one thing you kept clean." Alfred was once again startled out of his day dreaming by the angry German. He glanced at Ludwig who was walking around the table. He placed a finger on it and swiped it across the surface. Bringing his finger up to examine it, he brought it back down and grunted in what sounded like approval. Alfred smiled inwardly. He was glad that at least he was able to please Ludwig with just this one thing.

Alfred told Ludwig that he needed to grab the vacuum upstairs, to which was replied with a curt nod from the German. Alfred quickly ran up the steps. As he walked down the hall, he noticed the bed sheets and blankets strewed out onto the floor leading to the bedroom. If Ludwig saw that mess, he was going to get his head ripped off.

Alfred quickly started to gather up the fabric and place them in the bedroom. He made the bed in a neatly, but quick fashion. As he turned to walk out of the room a pillow fell to the floor, causing the American to groan. He spun on his heals and bent over to pick the pillow up, but as he did so he felt another piece of fabric brush his skin. Alfred blinked at the new sensation and pulled what ever it was out from under the bed.

Deep blue eyes widened as he stared at the maid outfit. He examined it from top to bottom, utterly shocked at his findings.

_G-Germany owns a maid outfit! N-no that can't be… but its right here so… M-maybe it's someone else's._ He mentally sputtered at the thought that someone was in Ludwig's room wearing something like this. A deep hurt knocked into his heart before he shook his head. There wasn't anyway that that was right. Ludwig was a giant prude and everyone knew it… right?

He examined the attire again, noting that the waist was too large. He dug through a few repressed memories of France teaching him about sewing and knew that this outfit was meant for someone with a not so petite waist. Almost like a man's waist… Alfred shook his head again. No way would Ludwig –of all people- have a maid outfit for a guy. A sudden thought that Alfred couldn't control, of the German in a maid outfit caused him to drool slightly.

Shaking his head again, Alfred placed the pillow that was still on the floor, back onto the bed. He glanced at the outfit in his hands and had a sudden urge to try something out. The blonde glanced back and forth before heading to the bathroom. After closing the door he glanced once again at the dress in hand. This was ridiculous; he should just put the damn thing back, but the urge over powered his common sense and he gave in.

After undressing himself, he pulled up the dress and examined himself in the mirror with a deep blush. _This was totally made for a man… damn it. _Alfred pouted a little at the thought. He continued to glance at himself as he stepped away to get a better look. _Why would Germany even have this…? Maybe it's the outfit from that weird April Fool's day prank France pulled on everyone. _He thought about the outfit from that horrifying day, but soon found the dresses from then and now to be much different. The one Alfred had on now was a bit shorter –to just above his knees to be precise-, and the sleeves were white and frilly with no cuffs. The black part of the dress seemed more like an apron; however the actually white apron he had on was very frilly.

He glanced down at his long white socks and his black Converse that just clashed with the outfit. Alfred glanced back into the mirror. God he looked like such a girl. After making the decision to take off the frilly thing, Ludwig burst through the door.

"Alfred, what is taking you so-" Cerulean eyes caught the sight of Alfred in a maid outfit and his mind seemed to stop working momentarily. Alfred squeaked at the sudden entry. He felt more like a girl then ever before.

"Uuhhhh…. Hi?" Alfred twisted his wrist once to form a short wave. Ludwig simply stared at the American with a blush ever present on his face.

"What in the world are you doing…?" Ludwig had to question this… whatever _this_ was, even if he didn't want to know.

"O-Okay, so I was making the bed, right, and the pillow drops on the floor, so I go and pick it up. Well as I was picking it up I felt another piece of fabric under the bed, so I think to myself, 'This has got to be one of the sheets I missed or something.' So I pick it up, and it this maid suit, and I'm thinking, 'Whoa, no way.' And for some weird and highly unexplainable reason, I… decided… to put it… on…" Alfred bit his knuckle while pulling on the frills at the end of the dress. He looked away to try to hide his embarrassed face.

Ludwig dropped his head down, managing to over cast his eyes, preventing Alfred from reading them. The German was visibly shaking and Alfred truly thought that at any minute, his life was going to flash before his eyes. Instead Ludwig just covered his face and through clenched teeth then spoke.

"J-just go clean the kitchen…. _Now_." Alfred, who was also shaking but out of fear, dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Alfred's self esteem took a dive, not only did he have to clean up the flour covered kitchen that Gilbert made, but now he had to do it in a maid outfit… the night was just getting worse…

Another hour of sweeping and dusting, Alfred had successfully piled a pound of flour in the middle of the kitchen. Alfred began to scoop up the flour with the dust pan and throw it in the garbage, seeing as how the flour was useless now. Ludwig wasn't going to like that. As Alfred scooped, Ludwig was in the living room, vacuuming. The carpet would have shown a reflection if it could after the suds were sucked from the fibers. Ludwig had to admit that Alfred did a fantastic job cleaning, though that didn't smolder the anger he had from before. Alfred still destroyed his apartment.

Though he had to admit the whole maid outfit thing was not only messed up but arousing. _Arousing! _Ludwig wanted to bash his own skull in. He did not think that Alfred was attractive, at least not in that way, but when the nation –a proud, powerful nation- was on his knees scrubbing the carpet, he did find it… appealing. However, when he had that dress on, Ludwig's sense of self preservation wasn't just thrown, but shot out the window, with a high caliber gun. Even thinking about it made him blush a deep red.

Shaking his head, he glanced into the kitchen to see how the American was holding up. As he poked his head into the doorway, he froze. Alfred was sweeping the remnants of what was the flour pile. He looked… well…. Adorable! Ludwig wouldn't admit it of course, but the other nation did have a cute charm about him as he swept the floor and hummed a made up tune.

He scooped up the last bit of the pile and threw it away. The kitchen finally clean, Alfred let out a relieved breath. "Glad that's done." He placed the broom against the wall and walked into the dinning room to put away the cleaning supplies that were left on the hard wood table. Ludwig stood in the doorway blinking, but soon shook his head and started into the dinning room after the American.

As Alfred was about to pick up the basket with the cleaning materials inside, he felt a pair of hands on his hips. Quickly he spun around and faced a flustered German, inches away from his face. Alfred blushed deeply himself as he took a glance in Ludwig's lust clouded eyes.

"W-w-what are y-you doing, G-G-G-Germ-" His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips on his. It was obvious that the American was shocked, but upon further realizing that it was Ludwig, the man he fell head over heels for a year ago, and was starting to drift towards the line of "Belarus stalker obsessed love", caused his brain to momentarily scream, _"The Fuck Are You Doing? Kiss Him Back!"_

So he did.

Alfred tilted his head and began to kiss the German back with as much feeling as he could muster. His hands drifted up his chest and rested on his shoulder. As the kiss deepened Ludwig wrapped an arm around the other's waist and leaned a hand onto the table. All the while, Alfred slowly wrapped his own arms around the German's neck.

Tongues brushed lips and teeth, begging for entry. It never took long. As the two wrestled for dominance, Ludwig brushed up on a sensitive spot, and Alfred had to break the kiss to moan. The taller nation began kissing a trail down the other's jaw line and neck, taking a moment to nip at sensitive skin. The American making soft sounds under the German's touch.

"You're… such a… tease." Ludwig took each pause to lick and kiss a particular spot.

"I Am Not!" Alfred jerked the other away from his neck. Ludwig blinked at the nation before giving him a look that questioned him if he really was serious. Alfred pouted and looked away before answering.

"O-okay, so the maid outfit was… kinda my fault… But I had no idea you'd react to it _this_ way!" Alfred looked back at the other blonde as he made his defense.

"It's tailored for men for a reason, Alfred."

"Hold on a second! For real? It's actually yours-" He was cut off again as Ludwig kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues together in an effort to shut the American up. Alfred quickly fell back into the kiss and began to partake. He was soon lifted up onto the table as Ludwig began to undo the apron. Alfred moaned as the German went back to his neck and sucked on a secluded spot.

"W-wait!" Alfred wrenched Ludwig away once again, making him slightly annoyed.

"What?" He tried to sound less frustrated then he actually was.

"The table!"

"…What!"

"This is the only thing I could keep clean while your ass of a brother paraded around making my night miserable. So I am _determined_ to keep this _one thing_ clean!" Alfred pouted as Ludwig gave him a frustrated sigh. Pulling a chair out, the Germanic nation scooped Alfred up and sat down on the chair. He placed the American on his lap, so he was straddling the German underneath. Alfred blushed considerable, but was pleased none the less.

"Happy now?" Ludwig gave a defying tone in his voice as he addressed the American in his lap.

"Yes." The blonde answered with more of an upbeat quality and a sweet smile which feigned his true agitation.

"You do realize that you'll be doing most of the work right?" Alfred dropped his smile as he blushed from embarrassment. He forgot about that… He quickly glared at the German he straddled.

"Lazy fuck…"

Ludwig chuckled as he griped the back of Alfred's head and brought him down to ghost his lips over the other's mouth.

"Oh yes, dirty talk some more." Ludwig joked. Alfred rolled his eyes as he closed the gape.

As the German nation finally undid the back of the dress, he began to pull it down slightly to get access to Alfred's collar bone and chest. He bit down on the other's clavicle roughly before licking gently. Alfred gasped and made whimpering noises as Ludwig's mouth danced over his flesh. He involuntarily bucked against the other, earning a load groan from the German.

"A-Ah Alfred! You're… too impatient." Ludwig looked up at deep blue eyes. Alfred laughed in a breathless manor as he panted.

"W-what can I say? I've wanted this for a while." He admitted. Ludwig smirked as a hand traveled down between them.

"Oh really…" At that moment, Alfred felt a calloused hand dig into his boxers and fondle his member. He gasped loudly as he blushed a deep red.

"L-Ludwig! Hah!"

"You actually wore something under this?"

"I-I was just trying it on! I w-wasn't… ngh… going to wear the damn thing all night!"

"Well they'll have to go." Alfred blushed and after minute of fumbling off the chair, the boxers were removed. Spectacled blue eyes glanced up and down as he was touched again. The suit the other wore was becoming more and more of an annoyance as Alfred kept staring at it.

"Ah! L-Ludwig…" He moaned, "Y-you have… way too much on." Ludwig glanced up at the American, who suddenly adorned a smirk on his lips and began to remove his tie and unbutton his jacket. He kissed Ludwig roughly and nipped at his bottom lip, earning a groan from the German below.

Ludwig began stroking his free hand up Alfred's side and toward his nipple. He rubbed, flicked, and pinched it to get Alfred to make more of those sounds. It worked as Alfred had to stop undressing the German to groan loudly.

As Alfred tried to calm himself down, Ludwig went back to licking at his chest and caressing his erection. Hands wandered the other nation's now exposed chest, dancing over each muscle rubbing at pert nubs. Alfred brushed against something and quickly got a hold of it. He dug into the German's pocket to find a small bottle tucked away.

"A-are you serious?" Alfred shot up from leaning on Ludwig's shoulder, tiny bottle in hand. "T-this isn't…"

"Ah, you found it. I was just about to get that." Ludwig plucked the bottle away from the American and began to open it up and pour some of its contents on his fingers.

"Y-you actually have one of those things? How often do you have sex? I-I thought you were a prude…" Alfred trailed off as Ludwig brushed his hand onto his cheek, getting the American to look down at him.

"You must stop assuming so often Alfred. You'll only get yourself in trouble." With that Ludwig pressed in a finger. Alfred winced and cried out slightly. Another soon followed, adding to the pain the American felt. Ludwig trialed kisses up and down the other's neck. "You know, relaxing makes it so much easier for you."

"No… Duh!" Alfred hissed. Finger turned and twisted till they hit a bundle of nerves, causing the American to arch his back and groan loudly. "Hahh-Ah!" The previous pain ebbed into something much more pleasurable. Panting heavily and moaning at every touch the German made. Alfred's faced was flushed deeply and begged for more.

"You're ready then, I presume." Alfred could barely nod as he huffed and clutched at Ludwig's jacket. The blonde German used his free hand to remove the other's glasses and toss them on the table. Alfred took this opportunity to unbuckle Ludwig's pants and tug them and his boxers down as far as they could go.

Ludwig grabbed the small bottle again and poured what was left on his hand, which he then rubbed it on his manhood. Alfred positioned himself, trying to find some purchase on the caret below. Ludwig glanced up into deep blue eyes and brought a hand up and caressed the other's cheek before bringing him down.

Alfred cried out loudly, tears burned the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. Ludwig clenched fingers into the other's hips, trying to hold back his own growls and gasps. Soon Alfred felt that pain wash slowly away too, and was able to start rocking his hips into the German's below him. Every breath was heavy. Ludwig moaned loudly as Alfred began kissing and licking his neck while starting to go at a slow pace. The cerulean eyed nation slightly bucked into the other, sending a blissful sensation up Alfred's spine.

"A-Aah! L-Lud~" Alfred moaned out. His mind was able to make a coherent thought again, soon after Ludwig began rolling his hips into his. He thought of something strange, which he would blame it on the dress later that night. He quickly translated it in his head, going through it to make sure it was the right one.

As Alfred rammed into the blue eyed German, earning a loud groan and a few curses in his foreign tongue, Alfred moaned out as well.

"_M-Meister_ Ah~" Ludwig momentarily sputtered as the word left Alfred's lips. He looked up at the American, panting and flustered, giving him a questioned look. It's not that he didn't like what was coming out of the other's mouth, it was just surprising. Alfred glanced back with lustful eyes and spoke again in an innocent tone. "_B-bitte… Bitte Meister, hör nicht auf._"

Alfred had to hold back a chuckle as he swore he saw steam evaporate above the German's red face. However it quickly went away; replaced by a predatory smirk as he yanked at the other's hair and pulled him down for a rough kiss. At the same time he wrapped his free arm around the shorter's waist and slam into the other nation at a faster pace, hitting that particularly gratifying spot again and again. Alfred pulled away from the bruising kiss and arched his back as every breath he took was given up by a moans and gasps.

Each systematic in their thrusts, mercilessly slamming into one another. In between each groan and cry of pleasure, they called out for each other (Alfred specifically calling out "_Meister_" every chance he got), sometimes gasping in the middle of each syllable. Alfred grabbed Ludwig's head, unable to scratch at his back, and griped the light blonde strands till they fell out of place. Ludwig's fingers bit into the other's hips, leaving bruises that wouldn't be noticed till the next morning. He craned his head, sucking on the American's succulent neck, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys.

It soon became too much for either of them, and with one last thrust, Alfred was pushed over the edge and all but screamed the other nation's name in ecstasy as he released. Ludwig grazed his teeth on Alfred's shoulder as he too hit his climax, growling out a low groan. Both couldn't move as they slumped into one another, still enjoying their post coital bliss.

Alfred played with Ludwig's now messy hair, panting breathlessly. The German under him began to loosen his grip on the other's hips and simply let his hands rest there. He too panted, but at Alfred's collar bone and neck. After what seemed like hours, the cerulean eyed nation spoke first.

"You're going to clean that outfit too by the way." Alfred quickly pulled away to look the German in the face.

"Hey! No fair!" Ludwig couldn't help but laugh at the other's pouted expression. He gently pulled the other down for a chastised kiss.

"Alright, _we'll_ clean it tomorrow, then." Alfred smiled and kissed the other nation back. As the two were about to get off the chair, Alfred had noticed a shadow appear in the doorway. He glanced towards the dinning room entrance to see Gilbert, smug face in all its glory. Ludwig looked over as well when he noticed Alfred had suddenly lost all his color. He too went pale at the sight of his older brother.

Gilbert cackled mockingly before he made his remarks. "Wow Alfie, looks like the awesome me was wrong for once. I didn't think he'd actually plow you after seeing what a 'perfect' job you did."

The next morning, Ludwig received five noise complaints. All complaining about a shrieking sound that seemed to be in pain.

* * *

><p>What did I just write...? *goes into corner of shame* I can not write smut. I can't... Well at least I finished it. Now I need to go to the other story that I said I would finish! |||orz<p>

**German to English Translations:**

_Meister_ = Master

"_B-bitte… Bitte Meister, hör nicht auf._" = P-please... Please Master, don't stop. {yyyeeaaaahhh... *scratches back of neck*}

For those that are wondering _Spic n' Span_ is a phrase, used to mean when something is clean and "like new".

If you happen to find any mistakes, please inform me so I may fix them. Thank you!

~munchy


End file.
